In an internal combustion engine it has been found that where there is a direct linkage between the foot accelerator and the carburetor of such engine there is a tendency to over accelerate causing an excess flow of fuel to the carburetor and reduction of vacuum, thus rendering the internal combustion engine less efficient. Particularly is this true when the vehicle moves from a stopped idle position.
In the past there have been some forms of control mechanism inserted between the foot accelerator and the throttle to control the flow of fuel to the carburetor. These have ranged from various items such as a vacuum control brake means for governing acceleration as found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,652, throttle control devices such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,951 and even to the point of throttle resistors placed adjacent the foot accelerator such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,739.
However, none of these devices possess the internal structure of the present invention wherein the movement of the linkage between the foot accelerator and the carburetor throttle is controlled by means of a vacuum taken from the manifold of an internal combustion engine to assure a high vacuum and in turn save gasoline. Additionally, none of these devices are equipped with structure wherein the device itself may be overridden in an emergency where it is necessary to assume complete direct control of the acceleration between the accelerator and the throttle.